The Red Coat
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: AU. Here ye, here ye! Prince Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor is throwing a masquerade ball (against his will by his mother) and all are invited. Bilbo Baggins knows better than to ask his stepmother to go, but what happens when fairy godfather Gandalf arrives? Rating may change. Few OCs btw. Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/OC, Kili/OC, slight Dwalin/Ori
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! So this is my first AU of Bilbo and Thorin. So, this is loosely base on Cinderella, and I'm hoping to kinda do this with the Little Mermaid, and other fairy tales. So, suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please rate and review!

**A/N #1:** This is an update! I changed it from a world in which everyone's human to back to their original characters. I found I kept saying hobbit instead of man and having to erase those, doubling my work. So, yeah, that's the change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was most definitely the son of Belladonna Baggins. Of course, he did take after his father in certain ways, but that didn't stop him from sometimes showing his Took side. When the sweet child would come home covered in mud and holding a skunk, he was definitely a Took. And Belladonna definitely approved of his behavior, even if it made her husband faint.

The Baggins lived in a small village of the Shire in the kingdom of Erebor. They were a well known family, very respectable, if a bit odd. But they were like any other hobbit family living in the Shire. They enjoyed gardening, eating-definitely eating-cooking, tea, and living peacefully. In fact, there wasn't a single member of the village of Shire that had gone farther than Bree. And they were all quite content with that, thank you very much!

Now, it just so happened that at the hobbitling's birthday party, his mother happened to fall ill. No one knew what had caused the strong Belladonna to fall ill so suddenly and quickly, but it wasn't long before she succumbed to the mysterious disease. Bungo was inconsolable, and the only person to comfort him was his son Bilbo, who hid his own grief away in order to help his father. Many in the Shire offered their condolences, but not as much as Primula Bramble and her two daughters, Tigerlily and Azaelia. It wasn't long before Bungo-against his son's wishes- proposed marriage to the widowed Primula.

All seemed well at Bag End, on the surface. However, Primula was a cruel and harsh woman who made Bilbo do all the chores in the house while her daughters ate to their hearts content from the pantry Bilbo had to constantly restock. It angered Bilbo's Took family, but the enamored Bungo would do nothing to stop his second wife's behavior. But no matter how much she tried, Primula couldn't stop Bilbo from becoming a true beauty in the Shire.

Everyone seemed to agree that the young Bilbo was quite beautiful, with his unruly honey-brown curls, bright hazel-green eyes, and soft pale skin. Many times he could be seen collecting flowers in the fields surrounding the Shire, or getting water from the well at the edge of Mirkwood forest and he would always offer greetings to anyone who spoke to him. Oh, the villagers knew of Primula's cruel treatment of Bilbo, but no one had the nerve to say anything, not even Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Yet his stepmother's behavior didn't bother Bilbo as each day he would smile, even while doing all the horrid tasks Primula could give him.

But everything changed when Bungo fell ill. All seemed to agree that it was the same mysterious disease that Belladonna had died from, yet none knew how to treat it. It took Bungo swiftly, too swiftly for him to confess to his son that he was horrified at his wife's treatment of him and how he feared her hurting him. He succumbed to the disease before ever confessing.

A blanket of somber silence filled the Shire for many days. All had loved Bungo, for he was a respectable hobbit, if a bit foolish for marrying the meddlesome Primula. Although disgruntled with her behavior, none of the Shirefolk dared to do anything more than comfort Bilbo at the funeral.

It was noticeably after the funeral that Primula's behavior became even crueler. She began giving Bilbo impossible chores, such as picking sesame seeds from ashes to making a dress with no needles. Though others would have surely failed, each time Bilbo would prevail. It was as though some magical force was helping him, though Primula was sure that either Tigerlily or Azaelia were watching him during the tasks. While it should have pleased her to see the tasks done, it had quite the opposite effect and she had taken it upon herself to beat the helpless Bilbo. But he refused to allow her to destroy his spirit, and as the years passed, he became more and more fair. It infuriated his stepmother to no extent and Bilbo could tell from her cold eyes that she was planning to get rid of him.

Oh, Bilbo Baggins was in no way dumb. He was, in fact, very intelligent. His room in the attic was filled with dusty books that his stepsisters found 'absolutely hideous' and 'not worth the space'. In fact, by the time that Bilbo was 29 in hobbit years, he had read every single book thrice over. So when he heard his stepmother muttering about 'the foolish hobbitling' that 'got in the way of her riches', he knew that he would be in for another day of tedious labors.

And how right he was.

* * *

In the capital of Erebor, Princess Dis briskly walked through the castle, looking desperately for her brother. Ever since Queen Belna had announced the masquerade ball in honor of Thorin's recent battle against the Orc attacks of the North, no one had been able to find the soon to be king. Sighing, the princess turned and looked around the hall before heading towards the balcony of the Royal Wing. Thorin was known to spend his time there, and her prediction was right. He sat there, lost in though and twirling a bead in his hand.

The bead he held in his hands was a courting bead that had been given to him by his grandmother. She remembered sitting on the Dowager Queen's knee while she handed the young Thorin the bead. _One day when the time is right, you will give this bead to your One. _Dis knew that it was hard for her brother, considering the fact that she had been married for quite a few years and had two beautiful boys. She thought that by now he would have found someone, but in fact quite the opposite. Thorin seemed to shun all ladies or lords that their mother insisted-_insisted-_ would be his One. In fact, he had only courted one lady, and their courtship ended rather abruptly when he heard of her insults of her youngest son Kili. Queen Belna had been horrified to learn that the lady had been doused in pickle juice for calling her grandson 'a beardless lad with no chance in war'._  
_

"What is it Dis?" Thorin growled.

Brought out of her thoughts, Dis ignored her brother's heated glare and sat beside him elegantly. "You know that Mother only wants you to be happy, right? This ball could be your opportunity to meet your One."

"This is the fourth ball she has 'thrown in my honor'," He replied icily. He was unconsciously tightening his grip on the bead and Dis was scared it was going to break in his strong grip. She reached over and took it out of his hand. The sliver of Arkenstone shone brightly in the midday light, the crown etched into it visible. "Just go through with it one last time. Besides, this time, we aren't just inviting court members. All the people of Erebor are invited, even the peaceful hobbits of the Shire. Maybe your One will be there."

Sighing, Thorin knew he would end up caving to his sister eventually. What didn't occur to him was the fact that she might be right.

Dis stood up and handed Thorin the bead back and said, "Maybe you should go for a ride. Take Fili with you; I know he's been itching to get out of the palace for a bit, especially after training with Dwalin."

"If I take Fili, Kili would wish to come as well. Those two have been inseparable since Nili's death." Thorin had never really liked his sister's husband, but then again he didn't think there was a single dwarf in all of Middle Earth that was good enough for her.

Dis smiled ruefully, remembering her late husband. Orcs had ambushed his caravan on his return from a family reunion in the Blue Mountains, and it would take her many more years to lessen the pain she felt in her heart. Even with the pain in her heart, though, she knew that their love had been a real one, one she hoped her brother would experience before it was too late. Pushing away that train of thought, she replied, "It would do both the boys and you good to leave the castle. Between the meetings and other duties, you haven't had time to relax. Go down to that little village of the Shire. Surely you can relax there."

Considering whether or not it would be worth his time to even argue, Thorin stood and gave his sister a half hearted glare. "Very well, Dis. A day away from the castle would perhaps be best." Dis could hear the effort it took for Thorin to admit this-he had always had too much pride, a curse of their people.

Pushing him, she said, "Go on then! Before our dear Mother finds out about this. And who knows, maybe Mahal will give you a sign."

Thorin looked back at his sister, his eyes somber and aged beyond their prime years. Dis felt as if a knife had twisted her heart at the lost look in her brother's eyes. She had never known him to be anything but a leader. _Perhaps not having his One is taking a larger toll on him than I or Mother originally believed._ "How I hope you speak the truth, sister."

Watching her brother head off toward the stables, Dis sighed and prayed. _Please, dear Mahal, allow my brother to be happy for once._ What she didn't know was that her prayers were going to be answered that day, at the well by Mirkwood Forest.


	2. By the Well

_I shouldn't have said anything. _Bilbo wiped the blood away from his cut lip bitterly. He should have known better than provoke Primula's anger, but _really-_did she have to hit him with her jeweled hand because he asked a simple question? Then again, Bilbo's curiosity usually was what got him in trouble with his stepmother-at least that's what he thought.

Gripping the large pitcher tighter, he tried to ignore the ominous feeling that the overbearing Mirkwood gave him. _Good thing the well is only at the edge of that horrible forest. _To distract himself from the daunting task ahead of him-gathering 10 pitchers full of water from the well in two hours, really!- Bilbo began singing softly. It wasn't long before he lost himself to the words of the lullaby. His heart tightened at the memory of his mother singing to him. Even though she had died when he was still young, he could still remember her soft hands and beautiful voice. Part of him wondered how differently his life would be if his parents had lived. _Can't dwell on the past. It won't change anything _is what Bilbo's friend Mirabella would say, but not before she hit him over the head for being so close to the forest.

Smiling at the image that it came up in his mind at that, Bilbo continued on, ignoring the pain of his wounds. Finally reaching the well, Bilbo began tugging at the heavy pulley system that lifted up the bucket. He was filling the pitcher up with the cool liquid when he heard a call from the woods. One that anyone from Erebor would recognize.

Fear filled him and he suddenly turned, looking into the dark forest for any of the tell tale signs of the Orc groups that sent up the calling. He remembered the time last summer when a village girl had been killed over in Bree. His ever questioning mind wondered what they were doing so far north, but he didn't have time to wonder when the sounds of thundering hooves rang through the woods. Clutching the pitcher to him, Bilbo began to move away back towards the Shire. He was stopped however, by charging figures bursting through the meadow.

* * *

Merchants called from all ends of the market, each selling their wares to the travelers passing through the market. Thorin watched in amusement at the little hobbitlings running through the crowd, squealing in delight at their games. Fili was speaking with a tinker, and Kili was playing ball with some village dwarflings, hobbit lads, and human lads. Women walked around with packages in their arms from various shops, all talking and gossiping without a care in the world. Men laughs and smoked as they inform others of news, and even a few Erebor officials seemed to be enjoying the peaceful air of the Shire.

It made Thorin's heart soar at the thought that his people were living peacefully. He remembered the story that his grandfather had told him about how the hobbits who had their homes destroyed by a dragon and given a home in Erebor. It had been many years since then, and peace had given them the ability to live without fear. And that was just how Thorin intended to keep it once he became king. They didn't know what it was like to cut down an orc or lose a friend in battle, and by Mahal it was staying that way. Even if he had to lay down his own life.

"Uncle, look! Bows!"

Giving his youngest nephew a seldom-seen smile, Thorin watched Kili enter the archery shop. It had been a shock to find out how well his youngest nephew had been at archery, which was usually associated with the warriors of Thandruil's kingdom. But that didn't stop Thorin from making sure that his nephew was the best with his chosen weapon, as long as he was also trained in other weapons of course. He made sure to watch him closely just as Fili approached him with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"The tinker said that lately there have been rumors of Orc packs throughout the surrounding that irksome forest. A lot of the villagers go to gather water from the well at the edge of the forest, but most of them are too frightened to go near it."

Frowning, Thorin looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied," Immediately return to the castle and inform Dwalin of this news. Make sure that all villagers know to stay inside. I will not allow for this peaceful town to suffer because of Azog's greed."

Before Fili could walk away however, a young hobbit lass came over to them. She had pale white skin, and dark tresses that was pulled back from her head by a white ribbon, and she wore a blue blouse and brown skirt that immediately caught Fili's eye. She was glancing at Thorin nervously, as if frightened of him, but soon she curtsied and said, "Please, good sirs, one of my dear friends is out in the woods."

"Did your friend hear of the Orc rumors? Anyone with common sense would stay away from there," Thorin said, irked that this dimwitted villager might get killed instead of doing the smart thing of staying in the village.

The woman frowned and put her hands on her hips, suddenly unafraid of the dwarf in front of her. "I will have you know that Bilbo Baggins is the most sensible Baggins since his great-great grandfather! It's that horrid stepmother of his that has him out in those woods. So I would kindly appreciate it if you would speak of him in the respectable manner he deserves."

Looking at the lass in absolute shock, Thorin found it hard to say anything in return to her. Fili stared at the obviously still angry woman, surprised by her furious defense of her friend. Noticing his uncle's absolute speechlessness, he answered, "I'm sure my uncle meant no offense, Miss-"

"Mirabella."

Fili smiled. "Miss Mirabella, I assure you that my uncle will personally go and retrieve your friend."

Eyeing the prince suspiciously, she finally sighed and replied, "I hope you can. Bilbo's suffered enough in his life without needing any more trouble." She looked up and met Fili's eyes. He sucked in a quick breath, suddenly feeling as if his very soul was put on display. Mirabella didn't look away from his, and he was suddenly struck by how similar the color was to that of his sibling's own.

"Just bring Bilbo back in one piece. Or else I'll personally give those Orcs a piece of my mind," she declared, finally looking away from Fili to his uncle.

"I assure you that no one will harm your friend, Miss Mirabella. My family has done much to protect Erebor, and we will continue to," Thorin said in his royal voice. He seemed to have recovered form his shock well.

Realization crossed Mirabella's face and she squealed in fright. "You're-you're-"

"Yes, we are," Fili interrupted. He looked at her pleadingly. "We would appreciate it if you didn't inform anyone of our presence here. Last month's parade was humiliating enough."

Giggling, she nodded and looked at both of them in sympathy. "Of course, your Majesties. Just bring my friend back."

Tired of all the talk, Thorin turned and immediately went back to his pony, mounting it. He waited for Fili to say goodbye to Mirabella and mount his horse before he said, "I will go ahead and get the villager. Take Kili with you and get Dwalin as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Thorin didn't miss the glance back at the retreating female form from the corner of his nephew's eye. Hiding a smirk, he replied, "You can tell her all about defending the Shire from the Orcs once you return with Dwalin. Now go."

Watching his nephews leave, Thorin immediately headed towards Mirkwood forest, a strange feeling of anticipation in his chest. His eyes lighting up, he wondered if this was Mahal's sign that he was to meet his One.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of all the places to hide, you had to chose in a **tree**?_ Bilbo tried to make himself as small as possible in the small niche of the large cedar. He could hear the rough syllables that one of them was shouting, the growls of wargs and their sniffing that seemed to keep getting closer and closer to him. Shaking with fear, Bilbo tried to find anything on him that would help him defend himself. But there wasn't anything in the niche. He didn't have time to think of escaping before a large hand grabbed his foot and yanked him out of the tree.

Giving out a yelp, Bilbo thrashed at the hands that grabbed him before they threw him on the ground in front of their leader. Looking up, he was stunned to see an orc absolutely _riddled_ with scars staring at him with an absolutely terrifying grin on his face. He said a few rough words in black speech, none that Bilbo could understand before saying, "So this little creature thinks it can hide from the great Azog, does it? Perhaps the wargs will best like him as tonight we will feast on the bodies of Shire children."

Bilbo tried to protest, but he couldn't past the lump in his throat. Azog continued describing the things that he would do to the villagers, all of them absolutely abominable acts that made Bilbo gag. Tears slipped from his eyes at the cruel words and he wondered what was going to happen to him. He thought of his only friends, Mirabella and Hanna, his step-family, and how he hadn't found his One yet.

That seemed to be what bothered him the most, really. However, he didn't have much time to lament for it when suddenly thundering hooves came from the direction of the Shire. Azog immediately ordered his men back into the dark woods. He kept a grip on Bilbo however, and pulled out a blunt knife that he pressed to Bilbo's cheek. "I shall make you my prisoner. You will help me win much gold from those who come travelling."

Flinching, Bilbo looked helplessly towards the clearing in front of him. He didn't want to hurt any people. It wasn't something that he could naturally do, and a reason that he never fought back against Primula. "Please, don't make me do this."

Azog laughed cruelly, diminishing Bilbo's hope of getting away alive.

"Azog, you have nerve to come here."

Bilbo looked up, startled. The knife dug into his cheek, but he didn't care. In front of him stood a majestic figure on a black pony, who dismounted as soon as he saw the pair. The figured turned out to be a dwarf who gripped a blade in his hand and glared the bandit leader down. Bilbo was surprised to feel the blade suddenly drop from his face and he looked up to Azog, who seemed to be not-so-subtly shaking. The bandit shouted something in his rough language, and even though Bilbo couldn't understand the words, he could tell they were insulting by the hardening of the other man's eyes. Several tense moments passed before Azog suddenly charged the dwarf, who immediately drew his sword. Both fought for several moments, Azog yelling taunting words in his language, before more thundering hooves came from the clearing.

At least twenty royal guards entered the clearing. Many went straight into the woods behind him, and Bilbo could here the surprised orcs fighting the guards. Scooting back against the tree, Bilbo tried to not draw attention to himself. It worked until Azog turned back and tried to grab Bilbo again. Backing away until his back hit the well wall, the smaller man ducked from the swing of the sword. Bilbo wasn't quick enough however to stop the fist into his gut. Crying out in pain, he collapsed on the ground. He managed to look up towards the advancing man, his eyes locking with the stranger's stormy blue ones. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, Bilbo felt something blossom. Eyes widening, Bilbo mentally cursed Fate's timing. Of_ all the times to find my One...!_

The stranger immediately blocked Azog's next blow and sent the bandit leader sprawling. Two guards grabbed the scarred man, who kept spitting out curses. "You think that this is over?!"

"Take him away," ordered the stranger. He barely spared a glance to the bandit, his eyes locked on the figure that was leaning against the well, still in obvious fear. Walking over, the man said, "Are you injured?"

Bilbo shook his head silently, in awe of the stout man in front of him. He had long midnight hair streaked with silver, making him appear more noble than he thought possible. There were even a few streaks in his short beard. Dark blue clothing wrapped his figure well. Several gold beads hung from his braids and Bilbo momentarily wondered at their meaning. He then lowered his eyes and said, "Thank you, good sir. You had no reason to save me and you risk your own life for my own."

Several moments of silence passed before Bilbo got the nerve to look up. The man stared at him in absolute shock, and behind him, a bald bearded guard seemed to be withholding his laughter. Before the man could speak again, the guard said, "I'd never thought I'd see the day in which ye were speechless. And by this little thing too."

Leveling a glare at the guard, the man's expression hardened and he replied, "Go make sure that all bandits were capture, Dwalin. I shall return this villager to the Shire before heading back."

Bilbo rose indignantly. He wasn't just some villager, and he would certainly not be treated so dismissively. Glaring at the obtuse dwarf in front of him, he coldly said," I will have you know that I am a Baggins, and expect to be treated as such! You may have saved my life, but that doesn't mean you can speak as if I am beneath you!"

The man turned red and said," I apologize." Dwalin, who had been heading off, choked on his breath and stared incredulously at the pair of them. He obviously had no manners whatsoever, Bilbo thought.

"I accept your apology. But I have to head back to the Shire now." Fear suddenly entered Bilbo's hazel eyes. "Primula is going to be very angry at me."

The man stared at him curiously, wondering who this woman was that could instill such fear into this rather beautiful man. "Why would this Primula be angry with you?"

"I was suppose to gather 10 pitchers of water in two hours," Bilbo explained, picking up the broken pitcher before tossing it aside. That would mean a separate beating.

"How in Middle Earth would you be able to gather ten pitchers in two hours? It is not possible."

Shrugging, Bilbo began walking away from the forest, mentally preparing himself for the beating he was going to be receiving soon. The man began following him and stopped him. Bilbo sighed and said, "I was going to try my best, even if it was hopeless."

The dwarf stared at him with those unreadable blue eyes for several more moments before he said in his low voice, "Allow me to return you to the Shire."

Shock filled Bilbo and he blushed at the man's unwavering stare. He was unused to kindness (except from Hannai and Mirabella), but he was a Baggins and that had him agreeing, if slightly wary.

The man took Bilbo over to his horse and mounted it quickly, reaching down to help Bilbo up onto it. Blushing to the tips of his ears, he tried to ignore the warm feeling that settled in his stomach as the man's strong arms wrapped around him to grab the reigns. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind and he laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" came the gruff question.

"I am laughing at the fact that you have saved my life and yet I do not know your name."

Silence followed his answer before a deep chuckle filled Bilbo's ear. They rode for a few moments in silence before the man mumbled, "My name is Thorin."

"It's very nice to meet you, though I do wish the circumstances were different," Bilbo returned. He didn't seem to mind the man's awkwardness, and that could be attributed to his own.

Thorin nodded at his words and said, "So, why again would you give yourself such an impossible task to complete? It doesn't seem as if you are foolish enough to conjure up that task yourself."

Indignation flared in Bilbo, but he pushed it down. _This man did save my life after all. I owe him to answer his question. If only my heart would stop trying to get out of my chest!_ "My stepmother gave me the task. I only tried to complete it."

The man continued to be silent for a few moments before he bluntly replied, "That is utterly stupid. To put yourself in danger like that, even for kin, will do nothing but cause trouble. Which is exactly what happened a few moments ago."

At that, Bilbo had had enough. It didn't matter how handsome this dwarf was, or if he had saved him from a fire breathing dragon, a Baggins would _not_ allow someone to speak to them as if they were a misbehaved child! Letting go of the man's coat-when had he grabbed on in the first place?- Bilbo jumped down from the still moving pony and began to walk towards the Shire, ignoring the Khuzdul curses that were being muttered. The pony galloped in front of Bilbo, stopping in front of him, but he just sidestepped it and continued walking. Handsome dwarves be hanged!

"Enough of this, get back on the horse," Thorin commanded roughly. Wincing at his tone, Bilbo stubbornly shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You had some nerve trying to speak to me like that after you just insulted me! I have never met someone so rude to have treated me as if I am no better than a child!"

Thorin stared at the young man warily, unnerved by the anger in his tone. Instead of snapping at him like he would with anyone else who dared speak to him in such a tone, he found himself intrigued by the hobbit's anger. In fact, he found it quite adorable the way his green eyes lit up, his hair caught the light, and how his cheeks became as red as apples. Conflicted, he didn't speak for several moments. His heart suddenly gave a tug, and Thorin's eyes widened. _Oh._

"I apologize. I did not mean to insult you," Thorin said quietly, stopping Bilbo in his tracks. The smaller man turned back, wary of the apology. It sounded as if he had not apologized to any one in years. However, Bilbo wasn't really angry with him, especially not with the way he looked at him. It made him want to hug Thorin and never let him go.

A blush spread across Bilbo's cheeks and he began to fidget under the intense stare of Thorin. The stoic dwarf didn't understand what was going on. Why was this villager blushing? Had he said something that inadvertently insulted the man? Struggling to come up with what to say, Thorin was saved when Bilbo said, "I didn't mean to snap at you in such a manner. You were only trying to help."

At those fumbled words Thorin smiled. It was the first time he had not really been bothered by stumbling words. Reaching down, he held out his hands to Bilbo, who in turn allowed himself to be pulled up back onto the pony. This time, Thorin placed him in front of him on the horse, an arm secure around Bilbo's slim waist. Thorin was a little concerned about a scar he saw along Bilbo's hip when his shirt came up a little. But the pale skin was covered before he could question it.

As they were riding along, Bilbo began to ask questions about the Orcs, which Thorin readily answered. They continued to discuss many things, both staying on mutual subjects instead of dwelling on personal matters. Thorin couldn't find it in himself to tell the truth about who he really was. Considering how frightened the tinker's daughter had looked when she realized who he was, he _definitely_ did not want the pale hobbit to stop speaking to him. His heart gave a lurch at that idea, and he pushed the thoughts away, unnerved by the strong emotions coursing through him. He was a prince, for Mahal's sake, not some blushing teen with his first crush! It wouldn't do for him to lose his words, so he took extra precaution to word his answers correctly. In doing so however, it made his tone more solemn, and Bilbo kept wondering if he was annoying the dwarf. By the time he got the nerve to voice his question however, they were entering the Shire, and Bilbo winced when he saw a figure walking towards them.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to post this. My theater is doing HSM and I'm stage managing the show. Plus we're doing seven shows instead of our usual three. So I won't be able to update for a bit. But when I do start updating, it will be on Fridays. Also, there are gonna be some OCs, but I'm not gonna stray from my Thilbo. Save me from the absolute stubbornness of dwarves! i kinda want to throttle thorin now, he's so uncooperative! But luckily I know just the person to get him in the writing mood ;)


	3. A Furious Hobbit Lass

**Author's Note: **Uh, yeah I think it's best that you ignore that I will post on Fridays...So here is our next installment of The Red Coat! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I didn't know whether or not this story would be liked, considering it's not as based on Cinderella as I would like it to be. I'm trying though! But anyway, enjoy and review! Also, please remember that this is an AU (this is a reminder for future chapters. That's all I'm going to say because I"m evil).

* * *

Hands propped on her hips, Mirabella scowled at the approaching pony. She was absolutely furious that Bilbo had put himself into that situation. _It's not like he has a choice, not with that blasted Primula around._ Truthfully, her fury was more directed to the evil she-hobbit that put that constant cloud over Bag End and made sweet Bilbo's life miserable.

"Bilbo Baggins!"

Noting with grim satisfaction the wince the small being gave, Mirabella impatiently waited for the prince to help Bilbo down before crushing him to her chest. She lectured him severely, but none of her words held any fire in them. It wasn't until she heard a slight cough that she realized Bilbo was turning blue from the force of her hug.

Happy to be breathing again, Bilbo stepped back from his well meaning friend. "I'm fine, Mira. Truly. Besides, if anything was really wrong, I wouldn't be standing here would I?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "How can you be so cheerful? You were in danger!"

Clouds filled his hazel eyes and he ruefully said, "And am I out of it now?"

Mirabella sighed and was about to say some rather un-hobbity things about Primula when Fili asked, "What do you mean you're in danger? The Shire's one of the safest places in Erebor, besides the palace!"

Bilbo bit his lip, aware of the unwavering stare of Thorin, whose frown seemed to deepen as the conversation continued. He gave him a small smile, which was surprisingly returned, albeit for only a moment. The halfling blushed at the action and that didn't go unnoticed by Thorin, who immediately felt his heart warm up. _If this is little being is what my heart yearns for, then who am I to deny Mahal's gift to me? However, I am also in line for the throne. Can this halfling handle that pressure?_

"Well, that may be true, but I didn't mean from Orcs," Mirabella stated, smirking at the dwarf's obvious confusion. As badly as she wanted to tell him about Primula's horrible behavior, she knew that it was Bilbo's personal business she wouldn't divulge, royalty or not.

Fili just stared at the hobbit lass, waiting for her to continue explaining. He was about to ask again when Kili joined them, followed by an anxious looking hobbit woman. Seeing Bilbo, the woman threw her arms around him, chastising him for his behavior. Thorin was surprised by the twinge of jealousy in his heart, something that confused him even further.

"Hannai, I"m fine!" He slipped out of the worried faced woman's arms, noting the powder still on her apron and in her golden hair. There were smudges of batter on her red blouse and dark brown skirt, which she tried to remove discreetly. She frowned, obviously unhappy with his response. "You would do well to remember you're not immortal like an elf. Those orcs could have killed you!"

"But they didn't. And your thanks should be directed to Thorin. It's his bravery that saved me from those horrid orcs," Bilbo interrupted, stepping closer to the dwarf, who stared at him in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to recognition for his actions, but he couldn't dismiss the urge to puff up at the compliment. Mirabella and Hannai exchanged knowing looks, seeing the blush on their friend's cheeks and the subtle glances that the dwarf was giving him. Both women immediately complimented the flustered dwarf, who silently begged his nephew with his eyes to save him from the flattery he was obviously unaccustomed to.

Kili immediately piped in, eager to impress the two Shire maidens. "You know, Fili and I have both been on patrols of the Northern border. The sheer amount of orcs there would astound you!"

Seeing the girls successfully distracted-or so he believed- Thorin turned his attention to the hobbit who seemed to be trying to leave unseen. His plan failed when the dwarf walked right in front of him, obviously intent on speaking to him. Bilbo couldn't seem to speak, or even look up at him. The poor halfling couldn't seem to stop the quick beating of his heart whenever he glanced up at Thorin, who (unbeknownst to the hobbit) was having the same problem.

"You would do well to take caution when you leave the Shire. Most who travel through Mirkwood would have no qualms about harming a soft creature such as yourself," Thorin said, mentally slapping himself for how cold his words sounded. That wasn't what he meant to say at all! But before he could explain himself and make that hurt look on Bilbo's face disappear, a figure came down the street.

* * *

Tigerlily watched with curiosity at the scene in front of her before glaring with disgust. Those two commoners were talking with dwarves, of all things! And there was her foolish stepbrother, speaking with one of those brutish things! Oh, her mother would be so happy to hear about this! He was flirting with a _dwarf_ -of all things- instead of doing the chore he had been given that very morning. Strutting over, she kept a smirk on her face, gleefully noting the sudden paleness in Bilbo's face when he saw her. He took a step backwards, as if he could avoid her! Ooh, she was going to enjoy watching him get his punishment!

"What in Yavanna's are you doing, you stupid boy!" She said loudly, stopping the conversation in the little group. She crossed her arms over her ample chest, enjoying how squeamish her brother looked.

"Tigerlily! I-I-" Bilbo began stuttering, unconsciously moving closer to Thorin, who watched the interaction with growing concern.

"_You_ were suppose to be home an hour ago! Mother sent me out here to look for you and I had to miss my tea time with Miss Petunia because of it!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And _where_ are is water pitcher?!"

Bilbo tried to stop shaking, he really did, but Tigerlily's rage always rattled him. The older Bramble sister was just as cruel as her mother, and was known to use her fists instead of words. "I was attacked at the well by orcs. The pitcher fell out of my hands," he replied softly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Mirabella stepped away from the fuming Tigerlily, knowing that things would escalate if she got a word in. Kili stared incredulously at her before noting her tense expression. _She wants to say something, but why doesn't she?_ He was about to say something when Hanai shook her head at him. "This is a family matter," she whispered to him, eyes sadly watching the exchange in front of them. Kili stared at her, shocked by her words, and would have acted anyway if Fili had shaken his head firmly. This was not something they could interfere in.

Thorin was absolutely furious with the hobbit girl's treatment of Bilbo. How _dare_ she say those horrid words to him? It was completely unacceptable, especially in such a public area! Stepping in front of the quivering Bilbo, he said, "Who are you to speak to him in such a way?"

Hanai and Mirabella gasped in shock; Bilbo flushed red and Tigerlily followed suit. She began to shake with anger and cried out, "Who am I? Who in the bloody hell are you to speak to _me_ in such a way, dwarf!" She grabbed Bilbo's arm and yanked him away from his place beside Thorin, earning an icy glare from the dwarf. "Let's go, idiot!"

Filled with outrage, the Durin prince reaches out and grabs Bilbo's hand, creating a tug-of-war between the dwarf and hobbit. Tigerlily grew even redder and yanked hard, only to fall on her behind when Thorin yanks equally as hard. Poor Bilbo toppled into Thorin, who smirked smugly at the outraged lass who began shrieking curses at him. Kili is howling with laughter, his brother a close second. Hanai shook her head at their antics and worriedly watched around her, nervous that Primula herself would show up. That would make everything much more complicated than it was already getting.

Thinking along the same lines as his friend, Bilbo pulled away from Thorin, ignoring the lurch of his heart when he does so. He gives the dwarf a reassuring smile and softly says, "Thank you, but I have to go now. Can't have the situation getting worse than it is, now can we?"

"You don't have to go back with her," Thorin said as equally softly, but with much more force behind them. He sent a glare at Tigerlily, who had gotten up and was impatiently tapping her foot, smug that Bilbo was going to leave with her.

Smiling ruefully, the halfling replied,"But I have to. Thank you for saving me today."

Noting the determination in the smaller being's eyes, Thorin couldn't do more than to nod reluctantly. He stepped away from the hobbit, who looked rather upset, and said, "You would do well to keep safe, Master Hobbit. With the way Orc attacks are going, the Shire might not be as safe as it once was."

"Prince Thorin Oakenshield and his family have protected us. I trust that they will continue to," Bilbo said confidently before allowing himself to be dragged off by his stepsister, no doubt heading toward a painful punishment. At this, Mirabella and Hanai excused themselves, stating that they had much work to do to prepare for the prince's ball in two weeks.

Thorin stared at the head of auburn curls until it disappeared in the distance, unfamiliar warmth settling in his heart. He thought about the hobbit, replaying all of the conversations they had over and over, until his eyes widened and he cursed in Khuzdul.

"What is it, Uncle?" Fili asked, curious as to what could upset his uncle further. Kili was too busy watching Hanai's disappaering form to pay any attention to his obviously smitten uncle.

"I never asked him his name!"


	4. Queen Belna's ultimatum

**Author's** **Note: **May I present to you...Chapter 4! Also, I would like to clarify a little thing from last chapter that a guest pointed out. Thank you, by the way because I didn't even notice it. The reason that Thorin yells he didn't ask Bilbo's name is because he wasn't really paying attention to Mirabella and all his focus was on Bilbo. And also he had a bad short-term memory (just don't tell him!) Plus, I will have a poll up soon after I put this chapter up to help with Kili and Fili should do! You'll see what I mean soon. Now read, please!

* * *

"An absolute disgrace you are," Tigerlily griped, yanking Bilbo along as if he was nothing but a dog on a leash. Keeping his head down, Bilbo tried to hold back the smile on his face. He had heard the insults so many times that they just went in through one of his pointy ears then out the other. _It's not like it's something new she's calling me. Oh, wouldn't Lobelia Sackville-Baggins turn red if she heard half the things Primula calls me._ Holding back his chuckle, Bilbo's thoughts drifted to the sapphire eyed dwarf that saved his life. Thorin was almost a head taller than Bilbo and even under the armor and dark blue clothing the halfling could tell that the dwarf trained daily. He had an air about him that even when completely relaxed, he commanded attention. Bilbo could tell that Thorin wasn't a regular dwarf from the high quality of his clothes and the precious stones that decorated his hair, but that didn't stop the hobbit from wistfully dreaming of Thorin majestically riding to Bag End and stealing him away from his miserable life with Primula and his step sisters.

"-not even paying attention to what I'm saying!"

The bejeweled hand that connected with his left cheek sent Bilbo flying to the ground, yelping in pain. He clutched his cheek, and pulled his slender fingers away to see them covered in blood. _Her rings cut me again. Hopefully it will stop bleeding soon._ Looking up through pain-filled eyes, Bilbo met Primula's cold brown ones. She was wearing a bright purple dress trimmed with pearls with her customary predatory smile, and Bilbo's heart clenched painfully.

"That's my mother's," he whispered, his eyes locked on the butterfly stitched across the right shoulder. He vividly remembered the way his mother sang softly as she had stitched her favorite animal on the dress given to her by his father as a birthday present. That had been two summers before she died.

Primula smiled harshly, and grabbed Bilbo's chin roughly. "What's this I hear about you humiliated my precious Tigerlily in the marketplace? And an orc attack? Do you really think that I would believe that stupid lie?"

"I wasn't lying. The orcs attacked me at the well! A dwarf saved-"

"Are you talking back to me? And I know about this 'dwarf'. You seem to like disobeying my rules don't you? I thought I said never to talk to strangers," Primula interrupted, her eyes narrowing dangerously before letting go of Bilbo and walking towards the hobbit hole. She glanced behind her before saying, "Come. I will punish you once we get inside. Those nosy Gamgees are watching us again."

Bilbo watched Tigerlily strut after her mother into Bag End before he rose on unsteady legs, pressing a handkerchief to his bleeding cheek. He willed himself not to cry, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. After all, he was just a hobbit. What could he do?

* * *

_That's not good. Uncle Thorin will rage like Mother when her chocolate's stolen once he finds out this,_ Kili thought, watching from behind the bushes as the red-haired hobbit woman brutally slapped the young hobbit who his uncle had saved. His hand clenched around his bow, but he decided it would not be best to shoot the woman in her large arse. _Mother would definitely disapprove, and Grandmother would faint. _

Fili had returned their dopey eyed to the castle with the guards and captured orcs, allowing Kili the time to trail after the plump lass that practically dragged the wide-eyed hobbit away, to the dismay of Thorin. Though he hadn't said it out loud, the brother knew that something had changed in his Uncle; he was smiling more and not hitting them over the head as much and the hobbit lad had only been gone mere minutes!

_Imagine if Uncle marries him; Fili and I will never get hit again!_ Kili thought wistfully as he headed back to the palace. It would be an absolute miracle, considering how grouchy his uncle was. _But maybe this will be Uncle Thorin's One! If that's the case, then maybe Fili and I should 'treat' the little hobbit's family!_

* * *

Pacing so impatiently that she almost wore a hole in the floor of her brother's study, Dis grew more impatient. To the point that she yelled at poor young Ori when he came in to deliver a scroll from her mother; the guest list for the ball. Rubbing her temples, Dis tried to ignore the rapidly appearing headache to ruthlessly question her brother. Why, he was three hours late! _He probably got lost on his way to the Shire, the stubborn git. _

"Lady Dis?"

"What is it now, Ori?" She said tightly, continue to glare out the window.

The young dwarf stared down at his feet, his hands playing with the binding of the book he carried. "Master Balin asked me to tell you that Prince Thorin and the Prince Fili approach from the Shire."

"Finally! They are going to-wait a minute. Ori, did you say just _Prince Fili_? Where is my other son?" Dis demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Ori winced and gripped the book to his chest tightly. He had heard the rumors of those who dared disappoint Dis. The dwarrow woman was as formidable as her brother with the blade and was just as unafraid to use it. Gulping, he quietly replied, "I do not know, your Highness. Just Prince Thorin and Fili, I was told."

"Ooh, I'm going to _murder_ that no good brother of mine!" With those ominous words, the furious Dis stormed out of the study and headed for the stables. Fearing the life of the royal prince, Ori followed her, trying to calm the angry princess. He solemnly hoped that Dwalin would still have a One once this dangerous task is done.

* * *

After making sure Misty was resting well in the royal stables, Thorin walked beside the bickering Fili and Dwalin, lost in his thoughts about the halfling he saved that day. Something in him told him that there was more to the pale angel than what met the eye. He had seen the fire in those hazel eyes and the indignant blush on his cheeks when Thorin had (accidentally, of course) insulted him. That had lit a fire in Thorin that hadn't been there in all his years and it made him uncertain of himself in more ways. The fact that he was a prince and heir to the throne made it a high possibility that the halfling only wanted his gold and status.

_But do you really believe that naïve lad who was more concerned about a broken pitcher than his own life would want your throne? _This contradicting thoughts kept whirling through Thorin's mind. So much so that he missed Fili's warning call before Dis punched him in the shoulder.

"Oof! What in Durin's beard? Dis?!" Thorin exclaimed, wincing as he rotated his bruised shoulder. His sister sent him a glare that would have made Mahal himself cringe.

"What took you so long? Mother almost had my head! _And where is Kili_?" She asked menacingly, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched -enjoyed, really- her brother squirming under her intense glare.

"There was an incident outside of the Shire. A villager attacked by Azog and his bandits. We captured Azog and returned the villager safely," Thorin said evenly, inwardly praying that his sister wouldn't notice the small smile he couldn't help at the thought of Bilbo.

Dis' eyes narrowed on the warm smile Thorin had. _There's no way that he's smiling that much because he captured Azog. Something's up. _"Alright. Then where is my son?"

"Right here!" Kili came in thundering on his pony, hair flying and he immediately jumped off once the pony stopped by his mother. He had a wild look on his face with a mischievous smirk that told Fili that they would be secretly planning later today.

"Where have you been?"

"Hanai asked me to check Bilbo, the villager that was attacked and that Uncle Thorin single-handedly saved," Kili added with a grin on his face. "So I went to check on him and then came back. He asked me to thank Uncle for _all_ of his help."

Thorin felt Dis' eyes immediately go to him and he winced, knowing that he would have to answering her questions later today. _No thanks to that nephew of mine. Maybe training with Dwalin will serve him well. _

"Truly? And WHY didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Dis said calmly, causing every male in the about area to flinch in fear and squirm in their boots.

"Well, you see-"

"Thorin! Good Mahal, where have you been!" came a shrill yell and everyone turned to look as Queen Belna came down the granite steps that led to the tall wooden doors of the palace. Her long graying hair was up in an elaborate style and her mithril crown glistened in the sunlight. She wore a dark green dress with emeralds lining the edges and their family crest piped along the bottom. She had been at a meeting with the Council and so she dressed in some of her finest jewels.

Her eyes cast a sharp look around the gathering before she walked over to Thorin and said, "Do you have any idea how worried I was? When Balin came to me and informed me that he couldn't find you anywhere, I was ready to send an army to search for you from Eden Luin to the Iron Hills! Now, come. I need you to approve the guest list for the ball! It's only a week away and there's still so much planning to do. Ori, go with Dis and see about the decor."

Thorin couldn't do more than helplessly follow his mother, who was droning on about whether or not to invite Lord Belrim's daughters. Dis crossed her arms and looked over at her two sons, who were whispering quickly to each other. Eyes narrowing, she gave Dwalin a silent look. The burly dwarf nodded and then clapped his hands on the princes' shoulder.

"Come on, lads! Ye missed practice this morning so we'll be working 'til dusk tonight!" Dwalin exclaimed, dragging the two whining princes away.

Smirking, Dis motioned for Ori to follow her, plotting to find out more about this mysterious lad that made her brother's eyes shine.

* * *

Following his mother, Thorin noticed her slumping shoulders and wondered how she was handling running the kingdom. Of course, he and Dis had their duties, but since the death of his father she had to take on most of his responsibilities as well. Thorin remembered the day several months ago that his mother had gathered all of her kin in her rooms and tell them that the king was murdered at the hands of a group of orcs, taken much the same way as Dis' late husband. After much raging -both from Thorin and Dis- they had all agreed that the grief-stricken prince should not assume the throne yet and they would wait until Queen Belna decided to hand the throne over.

_Is mother feeling well enough for running the day-to-day duties? Perhaps I should offer her-_

"I know what you're thinking, son, and I will have you know I am perfectly fine. These tired old bones still have some life in them," she said, giving him an amused look.

Giving his mother a rare smile, Thorin followed her into her private study that had once been his father. An ache entered his chest every time that he entered that room, but it had slowly gone away with time. _Who knows how I would have acted if I hadn't had time to grieve and instead was just thrown into ruling. _Shaking his head of that train of thought, Thorin sat down across from his mother, who was searching for a scroll. _  
_

"Now, Thorin, you know it has been 4 months since your father's death."

The male dwarf was now confused. What did that have to do with anything? "Yes, I am aware."

"I have spoken with the Council and we have decided that once you have wedded you may assume the throne."

Silenced filled the room as Thorin tried to process what he had just heard. Belna kept a stern look on her face, her eyes filled with sadness and stubbornness. She knew that this would not be easy for her son, but it was necessary for him to do. The elder dwarrow hoped her son would understand why she was doing this.

"Mother-you-you can't expect me to just snap my fingers and have one appear can you?"

"This is why I suggested the ball, Thorin. I understand your reluctance; however, you are running out of time and the ball is our last chance. The Council has asked me to arrange your marriage should you be unable to find a consort." Belna's eyes softened and she reached over and grabbed her son's hand. "I know that you did not wish it to come to this, Thorin, but we must secure the Durin line. I am not going to last much longer-there's no point in arguing it, so hush.

"Your father put Erebor before his family most days. Especially after we lost Frerin, then Nili." She sighs heavily. "I don't want that to happen to you and that's why I've been hosting these balls for you. It was only this time that I heeded Balin's suggestion and decided to invite all of the Kingdom. So, please, try to find your One."

Thorin had half a mind to tell her about the villager who's name kept slipping his mind. _Oh, why didn't he pay more attention to the hobbit lass? It's not like she repeated several times Thorin. If you would just remember!_ "Mother, today in the Shire I-"

"Ah, yes I know already. The Council will be quite happy to hear that the issue of Azog has been handled. I'm pretty sure Dwalin can't wait to get his hands on that no good orc," Belna interrupted.

Then she handed Thorin the scroll. "Now, I want you to look over this and inform me if I left anyone out. I'm going to go speak with Bombur about the food. Mahal knows how much we're going to need!"

Opening the scroll, it slipped out of Thorin's hands and rolled all the way to the door his mother had just exited. Eyes widening, Thorin quickly skimmed most of the name. But a certain one caught his eye and he immediately jumped to his feet and ran after his mother.

"Mother, we are **not** inviting Thandruil and his blasted elves!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, so this is done! I know, abrupt ending. Now, I'm going to work on the next chapter. But first: if you haven't seen my profile, I am going out of town for three weeks. I will try to post, but I'm not sure how many of the hotels will have wifi. But I will have another chapter out before I leave!

**A/N #2:** Also, I messed with dwarven culture too. I know, I know. Just, go along with it.


	5. Tigerlily Gets What She Has Earned

**Author's Note: **Here we go! But first I would like to say something. I can't know about a problem, if you guys don't tell me. Just saying, cause recently I've had several flames and they're a bit discouraging.

**Author's note #2: **Hey guys! So I'm in Austria right now and I am trying to post this as soon as I possibly can.

* * *

Many of the plans for the ball didn't even need Thorin present, but since his mother's shocking reveal, Thorin was unwilling to leave any of the small details alone. _After all, there is a chance the Shireling will show up. _The dwarf prince stubbornly refused to admit just how much he was thinking of the big green eyes and brilliant smiles that haunted his dreams. He was torn between riding to the Shire and bringing the hobbit -possibly kicking and screaming- back to the castle or waiting for the ball, which the hobbit might not show up to.

Besides that troublesome thought, he also wondered about the woman who had treated him so cruelly and yet expected him to go with her. Oh, Thorin was no fool. He knew that plump lass had something to do with the scar he had seen on the hip of the hobbit when he had helped him onto the horse, but her relationship to him was unknown. _Could he possibly be married to her? _

"Uncle Thorin, are you alright?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Thorin looked up into the concerned eyes of his nephew. Fili had noted that his uncle wasn't paying attention to the conversation at hand. He had a good feeling what was causing the phased look in his uncle's eyes and was glad that Kili was already getting their prank set up.

"Yes, of course. But I have had precious few hours of sleep. It was just that your mother seemed to think it would be a good idea to go over the list of guests. Again. For the third time."

"Ah, yes. Have you decided the best way to tell the tree-shaggers no?" Fili asked, amused at the glower he received.

It took over three hours for Thorin to finally realize that his mother and sister would not be changing their minds about inviting the elves. Queen Belna said that it was just for political reasons, but Thorin still firmly informed her that his One was **not** an elf. The thought gave Thorin nightmares.

"I will not fight my mother over their attendance, but I will not marry a no good elf."

Fili rolled his eyes and threw his dagger up in the air before catching it. "Have you told her or Mother about the hobbit from the Shire?"

"Why would I do that?" Thorin said gruffly, looking over the numerous scrolls on his desk. This ball was going to be the largest they had thrown since Dis' wedding so many years ago.

"Why would-Uncle, tell me you're joking! Okay, okay, you're not joking. Didn't you think of telling them you've found your One?"

Thorin stared at his nephew in shock. Was it that obvious? Feeling a little embarrassed at how transparent he was acting, he said, "You will not speak a word of this to anyone, Fili. I am not sure if I wish to inform anyone."

Fili stood up in shock. "Not tell anyone? What about the halfling? Doesn't he get a say in this?"

"We are royalty, Fili. There are many that wish for our status and will do anything-"

"You think that little hobbit wants your _crown?_" Fili reached over and placed his hand on his uncle's forehead only to have it swatted away. "Uncle, are you sure you're not feverish? I think you need to go see Oin."_  
_

Rubbing his temple, Thorin tried to ignore his heir, which only made Fili protest even louder until finally he snapped," I will not be informing anyone about my One, Fili. Not until I am certain of his intentions."

"And how do you plan to find out his 'intentions'?" Fili said icily, crossing his arms. _Dear Mahal he looks so much like Dis it's scary._

"I am going to invite him to the ball and see if he is just after my throne or..."

"...Or if he truly loves you, "Fili finished when his uncle wouldn't continue. The young prince shook his head. "I don't agree with what you're doing, but I'm not going to stop you. Just...don't throw away your happiness, Uncle."

With those final words, Fili left to go find his brother (and finish up their prank). Thorin sighed and decided to take a break from his duties. He knew, deep in his heart, that he was in love with the green eyed hobbit. But he also had his kingdom to think about and couldn't let himself be happy until he was certain that his kingdom was going to benefit from his match. _Dear Mahal, how am I going to decide between my kingdom or my heart?_

* * *

"And after you finish scrubbing the floor, you can go down to the river and pick out the best roses to put in the vase in the dining room. Miss Petunia agreed to come over today, seeing as I had to take care of _you_ last week. But first I'm going to take a nap. _Some _of us need our beauty sleep," Tigerlily sneered, primping in front of her vanity as Bilbo limped out and went to the clean the entryway of the hobbit hole.

He had been beaten so severely that Primula had to send Azaelia to get the doctor to ensure that the hobbit wasn't dead. Oin had been told that Bilbo had fallen down a hill, but being the smart dwarf he was, he didn't believe it for a second. He knew better than to say anything, if the hobbit's fearful eyes were anything to go by and silently bandaged up the halfling before giving him an ointment to heal the bruises and black eye faster. After the dwarf had left, Bilbo was forced to do all of the chores in the house.

But he was no longer allowed to leave the property. Azaelia and Tigerlily now had to do the shopping, which made them even moodier. These moods were taken out on the exhausted hobbit, but Bilbo refused to say anything cruel back to his stepsisters.

As he cleaned the wooden floors, Bilbo heard a knock at the door. Wincing slightly as he stood up, Bilbo opened the door. He was shocked to see a dark haired dwarf standing there. He had a letter in his hand and a brilliant smile that had a hint of mischief in it. With barely a dusting of a beard on his face, he was slimmer and less built than any other dwarf Bilbo had ever seen. _Much less than Thorin, yet he looks so similar to him. _

The dwarf's smile slipped off as he stared at Bilbo. The hobbit cursed silently, forgetting about his black eye and cut lip. Not to mention the scabbing gash from Primula's rings on his cheek. However, he put on a smile and said cheerfully, "How may I help you?"

"I-I, um, I'm Kili. I was there when my uncle brought you back from Mirkwood Forest."

The memory then clicked and Bilbo felt a stone drop into his stomach. _Oh, please Yavanna, don't let him tell his uncle about my current state. _"Yes, I remember now. You were with Hannai."

Kili blushed slightly at the mention of the hobbit lass, and Bilbo wondered about the dwarf's relationship to his friend. "Yeah, Hannai. Well, I was told to personally give this letter to Tigerlily Bramble-Baggins." With a flourish, he handed Bilbo the heavy parchment.

His smile fell slightly, but Bilbo immediately shrugged off the feeling of hurt. _Why am I feeling sad? Of course it wasn't meant for me._ "Thank you, I will give it to her once she wakes up from her midmorning nap."

"Great!" Kili smiled even more and silently handed Bilbo a small folded note, giving him a wink before he turned and walked away whistling.

Staring after the quickly disappearing figure, Bilbo shook his head and tucked the note into the inner pocket of his worn coat. He would look at it later, after he gathered the flowers.

* * *

Kili couldn't stop thinking about the bruised and cut face of the hobbit. It didn't sit well with him at all, knowing that he had done nothing to stop that Tigerlily from dragging away the small creature. He felt protective over his Uncle's One, even if Thorin himself hadn't admitted it to anyone yet. _That will all change once we give that Tigerlily a taste of her own medicine. _

* * *

"And where do you think you are going?"

Holding back a curse, Thorin turned to meet the glare of his disapproving mother. This was the third time he had tried to sneak out of the castle during week. His dreams had been filled with the young hobbit of the Shire village and he hadn't been able to concentrate on any of the ball plans. Not that he was trying to in the beginning.

"There were reports of orcs near the Shire, again. With Azog captured, I thought it would be best to go check myself and see if they are planning an escape," he lied easily, ignoring the piercing gaze of his mother.

"I see," she finally drawled. "Well, then be careful on the way there. And collect those grandsons of mine."

That made Thorin stop. "Grandsons? What are Fili and Kili doing in the Shire? They are suppose to be training with Dwalin."

"Yes, well, they stated that they had important business to attend to," Belna said, watching in amusement as the blood drained from her son's face. _Does he really take me for such a fool that I would not know his distraction? Perhaps once the boys return he will be willing to share what has him in such a stupor. _

_Would they dare tell the halfling of my affection for him? _The thought made Thorin feel as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dunked on him. _Or worse, tell him that I can never be with him_? The thought made Thorin immediately turn and head for the stables, barking out orders for servants to prepare his horse._  
_

Belna began laughing, placing her hands on her hips. Balin came up to her, eyebrow raised at her. He knew that she was up to something, and he shuddered at the thought that Dis had inherited her mother's ways.

"Your Majesty?"

"Really, does everyone in this mountain palace think I'm incompetent? A mother knows, Balin, a mother knows."


End file.
